


digi(ad)vice

by xenosaurus



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Gen, I'll add other tags as things become relevant, Online Friendship, Slice of Life, Worldbuilding, and all the weird little problems that follow from that, it's about the world after everyone has gradually started getting digimon partners, this is a very lighthearted fic I'm writing for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: digi(ad)vice, a forum dedicated to helping you develop healthy, happy digimon partnerships!





	digi(ad)vice

### digi(ad)vice

_helping you develop healthy, happy digimon partnerships since 20XX!_

 

######  **[PINNED]** Forum Rules

` User palmongarden’s icon is a picture of a heavyset, middle-aged woman with short, curly hair. She’s sitting on the ground with a huge zucchini in her arms, and her partner, a [Palmon](http://78.media.tumblr.com/e3fd9cd7bf0a74ab70e1c18e961f4108/tumblr_p2ytqmFQOV1r3u59xo2_1280.jpg), is standing next to her with her chest puffed up in pride. It says ‘shared account’ beneath the icon.`  
**palmongarden [ADMIN]** posted:

Hello, and welcome to digi(ad)vice! If you’re new here, you probably have a lot of questions, and we’re here to answer them! But our community can’t run without some ground rules, so make sure you read all of them before making your first post!

  1. **ASK YOUR DIGIMON FIRST!** This seems self-explanatory, but you’d be surprised how many questions could be answered if you just talk to your partner! Obviously, this doesn’t apply if your partner is too young to speak or there are other communication issues, and you’re free to double-check information with us! Plenty of people have a digimon who tries to convince them candy is an okay dinner ;)
  2. Digimon partners are allowed on the boards! They have questions too, and we should all do our best to help them! Digimon may have their own accounts or share their human partner’s accounts. Please check the Resources board for recommended speech-to-text programs for digimon who struggle with typing. 
  3. Keep adult topics to the age-locked boards! We understand that your digimon situation may require help with things like alcohol, sexuality, or violence, but some of our users are children or young digimon. No nudity or sexually explicit content is allowed anywhere on the site.
  4. Absolutely no hate speech! Slurs and swear words are both censored, but we’ll be checking to see if you’re trying to dodge the censors! Homophobia, sexism, racism, transphobia, all of it is 110% NOT ALLOWED at digi(ad)vice!  

  5. Don’t spam the boards! You can bump a thread once an hour until you’ve received an answer, but don’t clutter things up or you’ll eventually get banned. I know it's scary when you need an answer right away and your partner is in trouble, but posting 30 times doesn’t help!



 

###### What do we feed this guy?

`User gayraichu has the default icon, an outline of a person’s silhouette indicating that the user is a human. It says ‘human account’ underneath the icon.`  
**gayraichu** posted:

Hey, this is Rai’s boyfriend. His egg hatched this morning and the little guy’s been crying for the past 20 minutes. What can we feed him? He’s breaking my heart over here.

  


`User turtlepower has a picture of a [Kamemon](http://78.media.tumblr.com/280bf31423bf14be0aca90f384aa86f2/tumblr_inline_p2yus3E8l51r0ah5x_250.png) holding a bowl of mac and cheese as their icon. It says ‘digimon account’ underneath the icon.`  
**turtlepower** posted:

show us a pic of the baby so we can help

  


**gayraichu** posted:

` A photo taken on a phone of a [Botamon](http://78.media.tumblr.com/0c9aefd34349d021a270b00d74344472/tumblr_p2ytqmFQOV1r3u59xo1_1280.jpg) sitting in someone’s lap, tears streaming down their face. The person holding them has dark skin and chipped black nail polish, but nothing other than his hands is visible. It looks like he’s petting them.`

  


**palmongarden [ADMIN]** posted:

Congratulations to your boyfriend on his new partner! Glad to see the incubator we helped him set up last week worked! :)

That looks like a Botamon! You can safely feed him anything off the baby food list, but @blueberrymonster might be able to offer you specific advice, her partner was a Botamon!

  


`User blueberrymonster has a heavily editted photo of a teenaged girl and an [Agumon](http://78.media.tumblr.com/88cfaea3eaa63412d7e0c614cf88a124/tumblr_inline_p2yvjupJMk1r0ah5x_400.jpg) wearing matching fluffy dresses as their icon. It’s been edited purikura style with pink sparkles and hearts. The Agumon looks like they’re having the time of their life. It says ‘shared account’ underneath the icon.`  
**blueberrymonster** posted:

Hi guys! Lilly is at school right now, but I’m here! My favorite thing to eat when I was little was scrambled eggs! I bet your little buddy would like them too!

  


**turtlepower** posted:

dont only feed him eggs tho. digimon that little need diffrant foods

  


**turtlepower** posted:

**different

  


**blueberrymonster** posted:

If you are worried about spelling, you should really try the speech program, Kamemon!

  


**turtlepower** posted:

were watching moana and the kids are singng along it is too loud for speech program

  


**gayraichu** posted:

We can do scrambled eggs, but are you sure he doesn’t need milk or something? He only hatched like four hours ago.

  


**turtlepower** posted:

he doesmnt have teeth but any soft food is ok

  


**blueberrymonster** posted:

I bet they would be happy if you got them ice cream too!

  


**turtlepower** posted:

dont feed your baby junk

  


**gayraichu** posted:

Too late, Rai’s already on the phone with his mom telling her to pick up ice cream.

  


**blueberrymonster** posted:

Oh! Is he reading these? Hi Rai! Give your baby a kiss from me and Lilly!

  


**palmongarden [ADMIN]** posted:

I’m happy to hear you’re able to be open about your situation with your parents! :) And a LITTLE ice cream never hurt!!

  


**gayraichu** posted:

Yeah, his parents are pretty cool. They basically adopted me when we started dating, doesn’t really surprise me that they’re accepting the little dude right into the family.

  


**blueberrymonster** posted:

Lilly’s mom is like that too! She says my teeth are a blessing because boys will think twice! I don’t know what that means, but I’m happy her mom likes me.

  


**turtlepower** posted:

just asked kevin and he said hed tell me after the girls go to sleep

  


**blueberrymonster** posted:

Thanks, Kamemon! You’re the best!

  


**palmongarden [ADMIN]** posted:

For context, Kevin is Kamemon’s partner! He’s got three daughters. Sometimes he posts pictures, they’re just the cutest. :)

  


**turtlepower** posted:

their favorite things are mac n cheese and singing princesses

they’re the best kids in the whole world

  


**blueberrymonster** posted:

Oh, that reminds me! Did you guys get the doll clothes we sent you?

  


**turtlepower** posted:

not yet

thank lilly again forf making them please

  


**turtlepower** posted:

*for

  


**blueberrymonster** posted:

Will do!

  


**gayraichu** posted:

` Another photo of Botamon, sitting in a nest of blankets with a half eaten plate of scrambled eggs next to them. They look much more cheerful and there are eggy bits stuck to their face.`

Success! :D Thanks for your help, everyone! (This is Rai, by the way, I have reclaimed my laptop from my extremely helpful boyfriend.)

@blueberrymonster I gave them a kiss from you!! Are they going to grow up to be an Agumon like you did??

  


**blueberrymonster** posted:

Maybe! Botamon can turn into lots of things! But it would be fun to have another Agumon around, so I’ll keep my claws crossed!

  


**palmongarden [ADMIN]** posted:

Some light googling says most Botamon digivolve into Koromon, and from there, into some kind of dragon! Keep us updated, I’d love to know what he turns out to be! :)

  


**gayraichu** posted:

Of course!! For now, I’m going to give the little guy a nice warm bath, he’s covered in scrambled eggs.

  


**blueberrymonster** posted:

The warmer the better!

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @[xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com/) and my digimon sideblog is [meatfarming](https://meatfarming.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you have ideas for problems you'd like these characters to address, let me know! I'm always down for prompts :D


End file.
